A Different Way To Go
by supergirl489
Summary: This is what happens when everything happens differently from the wedding to Ty forbidding them going out! What will happen? Will Rogan be found out? Will Deuce and Cece get together? A Rogan FanFic with Tynka and DeCe
1. Chapter 1: The After Party and Surprised

**A Different Way to Go**

_Chapter : The After Party and Surprises_

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shake it up**

**No one's POV**

"By the power vested in me by the internet, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!" Marcie announced.

And the next moment Georgia and Jeremy had stepped forward and were slow dancing out of the reception. Next Ty and CeCe then it would be Logan and Rocky.

**Rocky's POV**

"Rocky, what if this gives away we have feelings for each other!" Logan hissed,

"That won't happen 'cause we don't have feelings for each other!" I replied quietly,

"Your choice, but what if you do it again?"

"What might happen again?"

"You giving me a `puppy`!"

"Oh Yeah… Never mind let's just dance!"

And as we danced out they were followed by Marcie and Flynn then Deuce and Dina.

As me and Logan reached the fountain garden we didn't stop, I thought I'd end up kissing him again but I didn't. I basically smiled up at him, eventually everyone was staring, Ty was trying to interrupt us and CeCe was staring at Deuce. Who knows why?

**Nobody's POV**

"Ahem… Ahem!" Ty shouted, but they didn't stop.

"Why aren't they stopping?" Ty whispered to Deuce,

"Because they're in love that's why! Can't you see that they love each other in their eyes?"

"Who knew that Deuce Martinez was soppy love poet!"

"Oh SHUT UP TY!"

"Anyway my sister isn't in love…" his voice trailed off as he saw that Logan was about to kiss Rocky.

"Told you so!" Deuce whispered,

"Logan if you touch my sister…" He was too late Logan's lips had touched Rocky's…

**Ty's POV**

The worst thing was that Rocky was kissing back…

"R-rocky, what are you doing?" I stuttered.

They didn't stop

"I demand you to stop now-"

"Ty, leave them alone!" Marcie said

"No! Mum that boy is kissing Rocky!" Ty roared," And you very well know they've kissed before! I told you there was something going on-"

Rocky pulled away, Logan looked angry yet confused at why she pulled away so early – I'm going to kill that jerk!

"Ty, you have no business getting into my love life! Why would you care whether I kissed him in first place or not! Maybe the first one didn't mean anything but that one did!" Rocky screamed.

"Raquel Oprah Blue-"

"Don't full name me!"

"Fine, Rocky! You are not meaning to tell me that you are going to date him are you?"

"Well, do you have a problem with that!"

"I do-" Cece but in.

"Shut it CeCe!" Logan spat.

"Actually I do, so I forbid you to date this jerk!"

"Fine!"

Rocky stormed out of the wedding as Logan continuously glared at me, I think my sister is never going to talk to me again…


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting out the Secrets

_Chapter 2: Sorting Out the Secrets_

**Logan's POV**

"Dude! What was that for? Can't you see she's happy?" I screamed.

Then I ran after Rocky screaming her name,

"ROCKY, ROCKY! Rocky?"

I couldn't believe it; I'd lost the most beautiful girl in the world! But would she forgive me? I couldn't answer that myself…

I quickly ran up to my apartment and used my keys (CeCe's mum and my Dad were on their honeymoon so I'd been left with the keys) then closed and locked the door and climbed through the window, up the fire escape and knocked on Rocky's window.

Once I saw her face I knew she'd been crying.

**Rocky's POV**

"L-Logan?" I asked

I opened the window and he climbed into my room.

"Rocky, I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so so sorry, I should never have kissed you at all it's just-"

But before he could continue to speak I started kissing him so passionately he had pushed me onto my bed and we were making out for 1 hour until we were so out of breath we had to come up for air

"What was that Rocky?" Logan asked smirking.

"I think we just made out?"

"Wanna do it again?"

"Sure thing!"

We did it again until I started asking questions in the middle of it,

"Won't (kiss) they (kiss) be (kiss) looking (kiss) for (kiss) us? (Kiss)" I asked

Logan suddenly pulled away then frowned at me staring around my room.

"What is this, what are we?"

"I don't know, what do you think we are?"

"The question is are we going to date?"

"Seeing as what just happened DUH! Of course! "

"Well Zam! I guess we're going to have to keep this a secret aren't we?"

"Definitely, one day they'll learn to accept us…"

"Are you a virgin?" Logan asked

"Yes… Why you ask?"

"Are you thinking about changing?" Logan asked, then after that he started kissing me uncontrollably until we heard the door unbolting.

**Nobody's POV**

"Logan! Quickly get under the bed! If they find out what we did they'll rip your head off your shoulders!" Rocky hissed.

Logan climbed under her bed then rocky started fixing herself smudging her make-up to make it look like she's been crying. After Rocky jumped off her bed and quickly kissed Logan.

"Rocky, sweet-heart. Where are you?" Marcie called

Rocky thought of the saddest thing and started crying (it was not being with Logan).

"Mum, she's in her bedroom crying – Rocky please we need to talk!" Ty said, Rocky pulled out a box of tissues and sprawled some around the place then got up and unlocked her door then changed quickly into her pyjamas and climbed in bed. Ty opened the door and rushed through to give her a hug.

"I'm sorry Ty I should never have spoken to you like that or even done that –" Rocky said

"- No, I should be the one apologising, I shouldn't be getting in your way like that anymore, I guess I have to realise you're not a little girl anymore…"

"I'll take it you'll let me date anyone but him?"

"That's right, that's right!"

"And I'll take your going to be keeping an eye on Logan and I?"

"Yes, and I'm going to make myself clear, you're not going to date him?"

"Yeah, family hug?"

"Family Hug!" Marcie and Ty said in unison and then Rocky pulled them into a big hug.

While all this was happening Logan crawled out of the bed, through Rocky's window and into his apartment.

**CeCe's POV**

I was quietly sat in Flynn's room listening to Flynn play his tuba – I've got to say he's pretty good for a 10 year old. I was trying think of all the points of why Rocky would kiss Logan. I know! It was probably just because it was in the moment, yeah that's it! I know why Logan kissed Rocky definitely! Because she's bright, attractive and funny so why else wouldn't he like her? The only person I'm mad at is Logan!

I heard the window open then close, but no one came through… then the door suddenly swings open… LOGAN!

"Umm… Sorry Flynn you're amazing at playing and all but I want to go see who came in!" I told Flynn

"It's okay CeCe, you're probably urging to apologise to Rocky for interrupting her in the wedding, I understand," he replied quietly,

"Thanks so much Flynn, you're so understanding!"

Then I dashed out of the room and came face to face with Logan, I could feel the anger burning up inside.

"So, did you lead her on then huh, did you?!" I screamed,

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Cissy!" he replied cooly,

"Don't lie to me scooter, you thought that if you kissed she'd fall for you then you'd have to break her heart and it would all be okay! DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Bu-"

"Don't deny it long hair, Ty texted me that she was crying in her room! Then after they'd talked he texted me that she'd be over to talk to _me _not you and before she came to sort you out and make sure you're not there!"

"Why couldn't I be there?"

"Because he said that if she saw you she would refuse to stay under the same roof and I wouldn't be able to talk to her then!"

"Ugh! This isn't over red!"

Logan stormed into Flynn's bedroom and locked the door.


End file.
